My Favorite Things, a FanFilk
by Delylah
Summary: HP Fan Filk to the tune of My Favorte Things New Verses added 112403 Snape, Myrtle, Lucius, Ginny, Peter


****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also don't own the song, "My Favorite Things," or the movie "The Sound of Music."

****

UPDATED: 11/24/03 with new verses from Snape, Myrtle, Peter, Lucius and Ginny

My Favorite Things,  
as sung by the cast of the Harry Potter Universe, to the tune of "My Favorite Things" from The Sound of Music  
  
  
_Kidnapping Bertha and talking to serpents,  
Hanging with Lucius, and beating the servants,  
Torturing Wormtail and making him scream,  
These are a few of my favorite things!  
  
When my Imperius Curse is broken,  
When my wand has failed,   
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then my dark spirit sails!_

Ragging on Draco and serving the Dark Lord,  
Turning in Arthur for charming a blue Ford,  
Ministers dancing on my puppet strings,  
These are a few of my favorite things!

When my cane is lost or broken,  
Or when I'm in jail,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then my dark spirit sails!

Casting a curse on the twit with the glasses,  
Lording it over the common folk masses,  
Breaking the rules and pretending I'm king,  
These are a few of my favorite things!  
  
When my hair gel bottle's empty,  
When Scarhead prevails,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then my dark spirit sails!

Faking my own death and causing disaster,  
Milking Nagini and feeding my master,  
Living on rat food (for ages, it seems),  
These are a few of my favorite things!  
  
When my friends call me a traitor,  
When I lose my hand,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then I'll be feeling grand!

Flying on broomsticks and capturing snitches,  
Getting in trouble and redheaded witches,  
Bothering Snape, oh the joy that it brings,  
These are a few of my favorite things!  
  
When the skrewt blasts, when my scar burns,  
Dementors make me wail,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then my Patronus sails!  
  
Homework and essays, and Hogwarts, a History,  
Having adventures, and solving a mystery,  
Ogling Ron makes my little heart sing,  
These are a few of my favorite things!  
  
When the Polyjuice Potion goes wrong,  
Or when Ron's a prat,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad!  
  
  
Stopping the Quaffle and practicing Quidditch,  
Escaping from Umbridge (ye gods, what a mean bitch)  
Pretending I'm clueless makes 'Mione scream,  
These are a few of my favorite things!  
  
When the Cannons lose their matches,  
When the snake bites Dad,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad! 

Bat-Bogey Hexes and cards that sing shrilly  
Outsmarting Malfoy and scaring him silly,  
Joking with Harry, (the boy of my dreams)  
These are a few of my favorite things!

When Tom Riddle haunts my nightmares,  
When Mum drives me mad,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And then I don't feel so bad!

Hiding in drainpipes and peeping at Harry,  
Moaning and shrieking and trying to be scary,  
Flooding my toilet and making Filch scream,  
These are a few of my favorite things!  
  
When I'm flushed and I go travelling,  
Or my U-bend's clogged,  
I simply remember my favorite things  
And then I'm not waterlogged!

Toadstools and frog bile and nasty old classes,  
Giving detention to kids with eyeglasses  
Torturing Miss Granger, who stole my lacewings?  
These are a few of my favorite things  
  
When I cross dress with a buzzard,  
Or I'm upside down,  
I simply remember my favorite things,  
And turn that old frown around!

  
There may be additional verses in the future. Also, parts of the chorus and a line or two here and there are based on a filk written by my mother-in-law, M. Weaver, for Star Wars more than 20 years ago. I also must give proper credit to my husband, for starting this thing in the first place. Every time I finished a verse, he would feed me the first line of the next one so I HAD to complete it. You can blame him for this silliness.


End file.
